Final Farewell
by signaturesweet
Summary: It was her smile that led him to allow her to follow, it was her smile that made it all the more difficult to say farewell. Though can Sesshomaru truely say farewell to his irreplaceable Rin, and leave her in the care of Kaede?
1. Desicion

**AN: My main goal here is to keep my favorite character in character so please enjoyand R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

The moon hung high that night, the shape of it's light uncovered by darkness resembled that of a familiar birthmark standing proudly upon the forhead of a young demon lord. "What business could that old priestess possibly have with me," he pondered, as he looked past the field to the the small village his brother and his companions have come to call home.

He couldn't believe he was accepting the old woman's request to meet with him. There were more important matters at hand. Ever since the defeat of Naraku more and more demons have come out of hidding. They terrorized his and other lands, and tried to challenge his new strength. Sesshomaru glanced slightly at his bakuseiga resting at his hip. His pride swelled knowing that this powerful sword was made from him and it was his to wield and his alone.

That was that though, and Sesshomaru focused on what was happening now. He supposed curiosity got the better of him because he was not far form the priestess's hut. He thought, the old woman's intentions had better be good, or she would pay the price for wasting his time.

He took flight in the air flying torward the village. His thoughts were brought back only to that morning when he decided to have a bit of alone time from his own companions.

~Flashback~

It started out as any other morning. Sesshomaru left Rin to her sleep and Jaken to his duty of watching over her while he himself scouted the area a bit. Though of course, who would ruin a quiet morning then his younger brother who humbly graced his presence by busting through the trees and landing in front of Sesshomaru. Dirt and dust scattered the area around them.

"That was a foolish way to gain the element of surprise," Sesshomaru stated, upon which he brought his hand to bakuseiga. Inuyasha gave him a ugly look, and spat out."Huh, as if wanting to fight you is the reason why I've been running around all night," Inuyasha looked into the eyes similar to his.

"You sure have been traveling to farther areas now that Naraku is gone". Sesshomaru grunted, and turned his back to his brother. Leave it up to the half breed to not be able to sense that more demons have been reeking havoc among farther territories thanks the the dissapearence of Naraku. "So," finally came a replie as the elder brother faced the younger one. "you came all this way just to tell me that".

"As if," Inuyasha said. "The only reason I came to find you is because Kaede wanted to have a word with you". Sesshomaru blinked at his response "That old priestess" he thought. "What business does she have with me?". "The heck if I know she just said that there is an important matter to discuss with you," Inuyasha said as he turned to leave. He stopped though, when he heard his brother speak in a rather harsher tone then usual. "Hmm why should I go, seems like nothing more then a waste of my time".

"Like I said, I don't know, but she looked pretty serious," Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to his brother."So I would hurry to the village to get it over with if I were you," with that Inuyasha leaped in the air heading back. Sesshomaru stared until his brother was out of view, then turned around and kept walking along the path. He took full notion of his brother's lonely eyes. The eyes that held change in them since that faithful day. "Foolish half breed," he thought. "Allowing the dissapearence of that girl to effect you so".

~End flashback~

As Sesshomaru flew over the village, he thought of how pathetic his brother was for missing his human wench. It has been edleast a good half a year since she was last seen, and Sesshomaru concluded that if the girl had any real feelings for his brother she would be back. Either way, it was of no concern to him.

With the thought tossed asid Sesshomaru focused on thinking what exactly the old woman wanted of him."Protection?"although the idea quickly escaped his mind as quickly as it was brought it in, his so called brother could take care of it, "He can do that much," he thought.

"Money?" this idea didn't escape his mind as quickly as the last. The static lord looked around the huts, and concluded that like any other village the humans here probably lacked the proper values that only money could buy. Values such as fine silk, better supplies, and of course food other then the usual rice and fish.

"What brings that woman to believe that I can easily hand over money, much less waste it on something as low as a human village". Money was not very valuable in the demon world but the items they could buy were, and if Sesshomaru had access to anything it was everything money could buy.

Aside from the tessaiga, he always believed stealing to be beneath him, and asking was even worse in his mind. No, if he needed anything a certain family castle high above in the clouds could provide him with such needs. Not that he didn't need much asid from the occasional change of wardrobe.

"That's not it," he thought. "Of all the people to discuss it with why me, even she must know my answer to such an absurd question". Then what is it, he kept wondering. Although the question was soon to be answered as Sesshomaru found himself floating above Kaede's hut.

Beneath a star filled night, in a small hut an old woman sat holding with her great wisdom despit her lack of youth and strength. She took small sips of her tea as she poked at the fire to keep it warming up the small hut the villagers so kindly rebuilt for her. Considering how her old hut was demolished. She knew it must of been late for no sounds of children or adults could be heard, but she forced herself to stay awake just as she had the night before. Yet he never came.

She chuckled lightly to herself, certainly the great Prince of the West wouldn't do anything he didn't wish to do. She also knew that he probably felt her hardly worth his time. She poked at the fire some more as embers started flying up.

"But this be important," she thought, as she watched the embers dissapate into the air. She knew sending Inuyasha would be much more easier and faster then she herself going to look for Sesshomaru. If it wasn't her weak strength that would lead to her death, it would certainly be the death of old age that would come for her first before she ever found that wandering dog demon.

She should be thankeful that Inuyasha went to the trouble of doing her the favor to look for him, and deliver her message. Although, she expected Sesshomau to be outside her hut the night before, and wondered if he even intended to see to her request at all.

She had not seen Sesshomaru, or his companions since the defeat of Naraku. Which was also the day Kohaku decided to stay in the village with his sister. Ever since then she had not seen them. Though Inuyasha informed her he must be traveling into farther territories if he hadn't been able to pick up on his scent in months.

She sighed to herself, "All the more reason that this conversation need be discussed," she thought, although her thoughts were interupted by a powerful aura emitting outside her home. Her fire suddenly died out and she knew exactly who it was at her door. She looked over her shoulder and greeted her expected guest with a clear calm, "So yae have decided to come after all".

Sesshomaru moved the straw mat aside, revealing the old priestess who had sent Inuyasha to call upon him to speak with her. He did not bother to look at the surroundings of the hut, he just kept his cold eyes on the old woman. Kaede tried to keep up his stare as she turned to face him fully, but her efforts were in vain as his intimidating look sent her eyes back to the dead fire.

If it were anyone else they would cower in fear at the beast at their door. Kaede took in his features and knew better. He will not kill unless given a reason, Inuyasha had said so himself. Kaede examined him from head to toe finding that while his presence was indead intimidating, his looks and features brought out certain beauty within him.

To the untrained eye he looked like an angel sent from the heavens. His long untangled silver silk hair blowing from the breeze outside, the moon light causing it along with his whole being to glow pure white within the dark room. As she looked into his eyes, she knew whether it was his eyes or fire, she would be looking at the same ember yellow color. Both those eyes and fire itself have something else in common besides the color, the power to strike fear in someone. Yet she refused to show him any such emotions.

His overall look was indeed a sight to be hold, but she knew that the beautiful being at her door was nothing more then an allusion. He was no angel, an angel from hell perhaps, but the man at her door was no man at all. Instead, there stood a fearful demon filled with great power and destruction. The beauty she saw was but a mere mask to hid his true frighting form from those he deemed unworthy to ever see his greatness in such a way.

"You are the one who called me here," he said, finally breaking the silence and Kaede's thoughts. "Now state you purpose," ready to get to the point of this meeting. Kaede moved slightly to make herself comftorable. "Rest assure Sesshomaru, I have brought yae here on a very important note". She looked into his ember filled eyes again and spoke sternly, "I have a proposition I would like to discuss with yae."

"Proposition?" he said blankly. For a moment he almost thought the conversation would lead to money. Suddenly a certain name caught his attention.

"I believe it be in the best interest that," she paused for a moment, not sure how exactly he would react to her request, "young Rin be taken under my care." She said it softly yet firmly, all the while not taking her eyes off his frightening gaze.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, he wasn't even sure if what he heard was correct. His eyes widened a little at her request, but for only a split second until his face returned to its original calm look. At that moment he actually wished the conversation was about money, but no it was about something more precious to him. By far more precious then some measily gold coin.

Kaede waited for an answer, but got none, so decided she may need to do some convincing. "Sesshomaru even yae must know that while things are fine with the child now, she will grow up," she pasued to let him take in what she just said. "Without the proper guidance she will be left confused and frightened on certain subjects, and of what it takes to become a dignified woman."

Sesshomaru listened, and took in evey word she said. He also wasn't a fool, and he knew what she meant by "certain subjects" or what woman go through. His mother explained it to him at a young age to keep his curiosity as bay when the scent of blood filled his nose everytime he would travel near a human village. Wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation to have between mother and son, but she wouldn't want him to create havoc amongst a village when the blood he smelled wasn't that of a battle raging. Instead it was mother nature taking it's course on woman. How fragile the mortal body, he thought to himself.

He began to thinkg about his ward growing up, and knew he would never humiliate himself to bring her to his own mother and ask for her help to explain. Even more humiliating was him explaining , he simply refused. So even though he didn't want to admit it, the priestess had a point.

"When that happens I will simply bring her to you," he finally said. He turned around, but didn't leave. Instead, his gaze went from her to the mat that hung at the door. Kaede was stunned for a few seconds, she didn't think he would say that. She was certain that after what she thought was a rather good reason for the girl to no longer be under his care that he would agree.

That was not the case, for he just gave her another challenge to convince him more that Rin needed to be under her care starting now, not in a few years. She was quit surprised that he wasn't able to give up the girl that easily, yet in another way she wasn't.

When she said nothing back he took it that the annoying discussion was over, and took a step to leave. Then a hasty "Wait," haulted him. He was holding the mat right at the door, and didn't turn around. He only replied "There is nothing more to discuss, I will bring Rin to you when your advice and assistance is needed," he said, not taking his eyes off the outside of the hut.

Kaede ignored his comment, and decided it was time to bring out her true thoughts on the situation. "Sesshomaru yae are a demon, a wander. Yae stride for more control and power over these lands," she said. "To be the most powerful of all, aye?"

Sesshomaru looked slightly over his shoulder, annoyed with such an obvious question. To him it was more of a statement."Your point is?" he asked. Kaede sighed sadly, "Yae would be willing to put the girl in that much danger?" Sesshomaru turned his body to the side quickly at her comment, and spat back rather sharply. "That is of no concern of yours!".

Kaede paid no mind, and spat right back. Her own anger making her forget who she was talking to."The longer the girl is with yae Sesshomaru the more danger she is put in!" Sesshomaru's breath almost stopped at that.

"I am only looking out for the child's health and well being. I only want what is best for her," she paused, and saw that her guest was no longer was looking at her. "I only thought yae would want the same," she said, relieved that the truth was brought out. That Rin being with a demon, a male demon at that, was just not good for the girl especially one her age.

"Tch,"was all Sesshomaru said as he turned back around again, he hated it. Hated the conversation, hated the woman even more, and most of all hated the fact that the she was making good scense.

Who did this old woman think she was telling him what is best for the the child that has _chosen_ to follow him. "Chosen," he thought. Thats right, it was all Rin's choice to stay by his side, no one is forcing her.

Another side of him took into consideration of what the woman said about Rin's safety. His thoughts were automatically taken back to the day he brought Rin back from hell. "I couldn't save her," he thought, as the memories fo the girl's cold body in his arm started filling his mind. If it wasn't for his mother, then Rin would not of been alive today. What struck him most was that it was his lack of knowledge and foolishness that led Rin to die in the first place.

Kaede kept quiet, knowing he was just gathering his thoughts and needed silence. Although, she did see his right hand flinch which led her to wondering what exactly he was thinking. She figured to herself that she would have to break the his thoughts sooner or later and spoke.

"Rin explained to me her life before she met yae, I asked the day Kohaku decided to stay behind with his sister in the village". Sesshomaru said nothing at first, until he turned around with his face calm and angelic as always.

"So, your intentions began at that point," he finally said, Kaede was silent for a few seconds, then only nodded her head slightly. It was true, she intended to ask for Rin the day Kohaku stayed behind for she thought it would be easier for Rin to stay if Kohaku was close by.

Although, after hearing Rin explain how happy her life had become since meeting with Sesshomaru, Kaede just didn't have the heart to take the girl away from the demon she refered to as her "whole world". That day she simply watched as the innocent girl went running after her companions into the forest.

Kaede regretted never asking, and now it was different for there was no Kohaku around to make it easier for Rin to want to stay. He trained just about everyday by taking Kirara and adventuring off to who knows where. Also, it seems Sesshomaru isn't taking the idea of letting Rin go very easily either. Kaede knew it was just what was best for the girl though, so it had to be done.

"Rin needs to learn what it's like to live amongst her own kind again." she explained, Sesshomaru's gaze never leaving hers. "She needs to know that their is another life she is capable of living, a life that can make her just as happy as the life she has following you". Kaede held a serious tone in her voice, determined to make this cold prince before her see things her way. "Don't yae want her to have that choice Sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his face making it's first movement in a while. "Rin has always had the choice of whether or not she wants to accompany me," he said ending with the opening of his eyes.

Kaede couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was being this stubborn, she knew the demon lord held some affection torwards the girl considering he let her travel with him. She never expected for Sesshomaru to keep bringing her such come backs though.

"It is of no choice to the girl if she thinks the only way to be happy is by being with yae". Kaede sounded harsher then she intended, although the icy prince's stubborness was starting to get the better of her. "Her traveling with yae has led her to knowing there is a good world being amongst demons, a world lots of people never get to know," he blinked at her statement, but continued listening.

"While it is good, at the same time it is not best for her to think that only that world can make her happy, she needs to rejoin her kind once again to see the good it can do for her as well," Kaede straightened her back and brought out a fiery gaze. Hoping to end the discussion now, "To know the good side again so she can have a fair choice to make in the future".

Kaede took a few breaths from her long explanation, hoping that it would finally end the small argument and Sesshomaru would agree with her.

Sesshomaru's eyes went from her face to the floor. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, he almsot felt like leaving at that moment just to keep his thought from thinking the dreadful facat that she might just be right. He would never admit it to her, he already hated admiting it to himself. Yet what she said even he knew was true.

Rin is not given a choice if she sees him as the only option to be happy, she deserved other options and opportunities in her life. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something so disgusting as the feeling of defeat. "My apoligies for having to put this on yae," Kaede said, breaking his thoughts.

Sesshomaru eyes went wide at her replie, though his bangs still shielded them from view. This old woman before him was about to take away the one thing he considered precious to him. The one person in the world that was able to make him think twice over his hunger for power.

"Sorry," he thought angrily, as he felt his control slip a bit. "You already won the battle," he thought. "As if having the discussion end your way wasn't enough, you dare give me your low life sympathy,"Sesshomaru's body and mind burned with rage. Kaede spoke out "In time yae will..."

"SILENCE," Sesshomaru barked back interupting and surprising the old woman. His eyes held a small shade of red as he looked at Kaede the way a predator would look at his prey, and for a few moments Kaede felt that her time of death would be sooner then she thought. It never came though, and Kaede took a breath of relief.

Sesshomaru's face calmed down, but not his voice. She could hear slight growls coming from him as he turned around once again, his back torwards her. Kaede was silent, and she looked at the second fire she started that night. Yet this one did not burn from oil. No, this burned from the rage within the body of the demon before her, and she figured it was best not to upset the fire more then she already had.

Sesshomaru held the mat off to the side again, and looked into the village hoping to calm down his anger. Seeing all the huts, and the fields, he took in every scent he could smell. The other villagers sleeping, and the demon slayer and the monk off torwards another direction. He could even pick up on a scent of two unborn infants the slayer held.

He smelled the territory around the village and found it unharmed. He also picked up on his brothers scent near by as well and knew the half breed heard every word of the conversation that just happened.

"She would be safe here," Sesshomaru thought, as he replayed the entire conversation in his mind. He managed to calm down, though found it to be slightly difficult. The only thought he kept thinking is how he wished his curiosity never got the better of him, that he never of even of came to see the priestess. He had though, and now he was finding it hard to control his anger again. After everything he did to keep the girl safe she was about to leave his life, and not knowing when he would even be able to see her again.

At that note, another came to mind. "My presence," now he was the one who paused. "Will not be welcomed around her while she is here," he asked although, somehow he already knew the answer.

"The less she sees of yae, the easier it will be for her to accept her new life" Kaede said softly, as she looked down. Though Sesshomaru didn't know it, she head the sadness in his question. Surprisingly, even though she got things her way, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She had a feeling that Sesshomaru was about to feel the same way Inuyasha has been feeling for months.

Sesshomaru looked from the sky to the ground. Not even letting the night sky see the change in his face, the hurt in his chest. It truely will be a very long time before him and the girl would see one another again once she stays.

The thought of no longer seeing the smile that beamed at him all day, the dirt covered feet running to catch up to him. The scent of river water and fresh flowers she always held would be gone. He actually began to get used to that scent around him. He would not be hearing her voice no longer. Sesshomaru felt a small pain at that, the area where his so called black heart was ached at the thought of no longer hearing her constant chatter.

In the beginning, he wanted nothing more then to find some sticky sap to keep her mouth shut. Yet, as time went by he got used to her constant talking of ridiculous unimportent events. The laughter she would have over Jaken's actions of stupidity. The little tunes she would sing while she kept the silence from enveloping her comapany of three, most of those tunes usually carrying his or Jaken's name. Her singing was half bad either, he thought. It didn't matter anymore though, becauase all that was about to end. That walking chatterbox of sunshine was about to leave him to be amongst her own kind again.

His descision was made.

His thoughts were haulted as he heard the priestess cough purposly behind him. He didn't know how long he was in thought, but knew it was time to take his leave. He walked outside the hut, yet not even five steps from the hut he heard the old woman speak out. "Sesshomaru wait what...". "Prepare for Rin's arrival tommorow night," he said quickly, knowing his anger showed a bit in his voice.

He was hoping that by just leaving then it would seem like the conversation had never happend. Once he heard her voice his blood started to boil some, and at that moment he wished he had cut off her legs in her hut so she wouldn't of followed. As he took flight, he was almost certain he heard an apology come from her again. He ignored it that time for there was another important matter to attend to, and that was fetching Rin.


	2. Connection

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha charcters**

In another area, far off from the village, a small tune could be heard from deep within the forest. A yound girl started a fire to prepare some mushrooms she just picked all the while humming a familiar tune to keep her mind busy. "Master Jaken?" she asked, as she eyed her green companion walking back in forth. Him looking as worried as always over their Lord's absence.

"What is it?" he answered, with an almost tired tone to his voice."Where do you think Lord Sesshomaru could of gone?" The question had been on both their minds all day, so Rin knew it was up to her to bring it out. "Silly girl, if I knew the answer do you think I would be this worried," he spat back, oh how some of the ridiculous things that child asked annoyed him so.

He took in a deep sigh, his Lord gave him the simple task of watching out for things just the other morning. Yet, it has already been a whole day and a half and Sesshomaru still hadn't returned. Jaken was about to just sit down and take another depressed sigh when he heard the girl's voice again, this time not directed torward him. "Lord Sesshomaru you've returned," she said happily, which also brought Jaken out of his worried state causing him to run to Sesshomaru's side.

"Where have you been Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as Sesshomaru walked past them both and paused in his steps for a moment. "Jaken, come along there is something I need to discuss with you, Rin..." Sesshomaru didn't look at her he just couldn't at the moment. "You stay here with Au-Un".

He continued onward down the dirt path as he heard a "Yes," come from both of them. He then heard Jaken's footsteps behind him. Sesshomaru didn't want the imp to be there when he escorted Rin to the village. He also knew that because of Jaken's absence it will become but a mere more difficult now.

Rin was bound to ask questions that Sesshomaru would find a challenge to answer. Usually Jaken would find an answer or an excuse to give her. "No," he thought, "It is I that Rin follows...I and I alone will be the one to keep her from following no longer".

Rin watched from behind as her Lord and his vassel left, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to avoid her somehow. "Did I do something wrong?" she thought, though couldn't think of an answer. The thought of upsetting her beloved Lord Sesshomaru made her stomach turn, and though she knew he would never hurt her the anger in his eyes was enough to make her own eyes burn with tears.

She had taveled with Sesshomaru long enough to know what his mood was, and usually when she greeted him she either got a slight glance or was simply ignored when he was in deep thought. She started to worry, and hoped that he was just in very deep thought. She could tell he heard her, it was like he purposly just didn't want to look at her.

She simply ignored the thought, and began to eat her mushrooms while thinking that whatever her Lord was feeling will simply pass. Edleast, that is what she hoped. Though, Rin wasn't the only ones worried over Sesshomaru's slightly different behavior.

"What could Lord Sesshomaru want with me?" Jaken wondered worriedly, his Lord rarely called for just him ever since Rin came along. It was obvious that he didn't want Rin to hear what he had to say, so Jaken concluded that he meant business. "Could he have figured out that I left Rin earlier today to search for him".

Jaken shuddered at the thought. The girl was annoying him, and he simply wanted some time away from her and to hope to find Sesshomaru. Yet it was about to lead to yet again another knock to the head, or a boot to the face for disobeying his master's orders.

Not only that, but for a while now Jaken has put Sesshomaru's name into some rather foul language sentences. With Sesshomaru always leaving him to babysitting Rin Jaken felt more like some nanny then a vassel to the Great Demon Lord. Of course, such sentences would never be said out loud in front of his Lord for the sake of Jaken's life. Though knowing Sesshomaru, he could probably pick it up even if it was hidden in the contents of Jaken's mind.

Suddenly his face collided with the material of Sesshomaru's hakama, and at that moment Jaken felt like he was about to draw his last breath.

He rushed to his knees, and started bowing his head constantly shouting out, "Oh, please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru if Rin hadn't been a bother to me I never would of left her earlier and..."

"Jaken..." Sesshomaru said calmly, much to Jaken's surprise. He didn't let Jaken's annoyance get to him like it normaly would. With everything that had happened, the last thing Sesshomaru needed was more stress to his already sore head.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked slowly, wondering what was on his Master's mind to make him seem more distant then usual. "Starting tomorrow Rin's presence will be located at the human village where Inuyasha dwells," Sesshomaru said, facing torward the distance. He was pretty positive his face was showing no emotion, though he didn't want to take the chance and have Jaken see him.

"Rin?" Jaken thought, he did admit as annoying as she was the girl had grown a little to his own little heart. The news actually left a sad expression on his face. Although, he knew that if it was his master's desicion, then it was the right one. Jaken decided he couldn't agree more if that was the case.

After a few seconds of silence Jaken spoke, "I see, well edleast now we will no longer have to go out of our way to tend to that girl's silly needs". Sesshomaru looked at his servant from the corner of his eye. "Leaving her will be best for all. And now we can get back to what really matters,"Jaken said, and Sesshomaru suddenly knew how he could make his head feel at ease. "I must say good choice master Sesshomaru, now we can say bye bye to that silly mortal".

~Silence~

As Rin put out the fire, just finishing her meal then noticed her lord returning along with Jaken who held the biggest bruise she had ever seen on his head. Judging by it's color it was fresh. "What happened Master Jaken?" she asked, knowing full well that Jaken probably just didn't keep his mouth shut... as usual.

"None of your business girl, now listen up," he said in a rude tone Rin was all too familiar with. After his head faced the wrath of his Lord's hand, Jaken was informed to say his goodbyes to Rin in a way that didn't reveal what was planned for her.

Since Jaken didn't want to have a repeat of Sesshomaru's rage, he had to think of a proper goodbye. "Your childish, and stubborn, and just plain annoying..." he started out. Suddenly he began to think back to all the times they shared together. The meals, the talks, the bickering, Jaken was pretty sure he would miss that the most, but for whatever reason he did not know why.

This girl had really dug deeper into his heart then he thought. His eyes started burning, and became watery which Rin wasn't too surprised since Jaken whined alot over silly things. Jaken couldn't believe he was crying over this pathetic human, but he brought himself to say something nice if it was the last thing he was ever going to tell her. He matched Rin's confused face with his own serious one, and as soon as she smiled Jaken knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"Rin I have come to enjoy the time that we..."

"And Master Jaken is a whinny old toad," Rin interupted, thinking it was all just a silly game as she started laughing when she saw how much her teasing had affected the imp. Jaken's eyes poppped out, and his mouth went wide. He couldn't believe the girl would ruin the perfect moment he thought he could creat in saying his goodbye.

Jaken began to stomp his feet and point his finger at the girl with a speedy motion, which to his confusion only led her to keep laughing. "Why you insolent child here I am trying to say goodb...," though he never finished his sentence as a voice spoke from down the path.

Sesshomaru was standing near a tree not far off from the scene, as quiet as always. Then he had a feeling Jaken was about to say something he shouldn't, and he had to step in at that moment.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called, hiding his small amusement at the scene before him. He made a note to himself not to allow his goodbye to the girl to end that way. "Come along," he said, as he started walking down the path that led deep into the forest. He motioned for Au-Un to follow him so the girl wouldn't have to walk the whole way. He promised Rin to the priestess tonight, and when it came to certain promises he was a demon of his word.

"My Lord what about Master Jaken?" he didn't answer again, but he did repeat for her to come along. On that note, Rin took it that he must be alright if he was edleast talking to her. Sesshomaru jumped into the air, and took flight to the sky. At that instant, Rin began to panic as she hurried on the dragon's saddle to catch up. She took a quick glance at Jaken, and waved, "See you later Master Jaken, we'll be back." She motioned for Au-Un to go fasterto reach Sesshomaru.

Jaken watched as the pair dissapeared into the sky, and began thinking again to himself as he sat cross legged on the ground with the staff in his folded arms. The image of Rin waving at him played through his mind. Overall, it was a satisfying goodbye.

He closed his eyes, and knew he should be happy now. The girl was gone, no more playing nanny, no more flowers all over his cloths, no more of her silly laughing and constant singing. Now his master's attention, the kind that didn't involve harm to his body, will finally be fully on him for a change.

Things will return to the way they should be. Lord Sesshomaru taking more control of other lands, and Jaken by his side instead of babysitting. Jaken should feel happy that she will be gone and be put into good care, so why wasn't he. "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken thought aloud. He knew that even though he was taking it hard, the one who was probably suffering most was his Lord.

Even he could see the surprising change in the icy dog demon ever since that human girl came along. Like a small candle to a big block of ice, she could not melt him completely before dying out. Though it obvious that the ice had shrunken some. It would seem someone blew out that candle all too quickly though. Jaken looked up one more time, and thought about the last thing Rin said to him. The only words in his head were, "No Rin, you won't".

After flying around for a while, Sesshomaru was able to pick up the scent of his brother in a certain direction. With that being the case he figured they had traveled far enough by air, and landed in a small grass field. If they walked the rest of the way they should make it to the village by nightfall.

Rin saw Sesshomaru land, and she motioned for Au-Un to do that same. She was still wondering why Jaken had not come along, but at the moment didn't care. It had been a while since she was able to spend some one on one time with her beloved master, a vey long while.

She decided it was best to enjoy it before a certain annoying voice was to ruin her happy time. "You and I will walk from here," he said as he started walking along the ground. She smiled as his boots began leaving prints in the tall grass.

Rin began to follow until the reins she was holding onto brought her to a hault, Au-Un wasn't moving. "Come on Au-Un, we will get left behind," she said. She kept tugging till she heard Sesshomaru tell her to simply leave him. He didn't even bothering to turn around or stop walking. She nodded and faced the dragon, "You stay here we'll be back," she told him. Although, before she left she felt both the noses of the dragon nuzzle up against her in an almost hugging kind of manner.

Sesshomaru looked back on that, so even the dragon knows what was going on. He did nothing as he simply stood their letting them have his own goodbye. Rin was by there side a bit more then Sesshomaru's anyway. Rin hugged each head back as she giggled, "Ok ok il bring you too back some fish, just wait here and eat some grass," and with that she followed after Sesshomaru. Stepping on each one of his grass imbeded footprints, much to his amusement.

He was actually satisfied that the dragon stayed behind, Sesshomaru knew that after this stroll with the girl there was a chance he may not ever get to see her again. Having sime time with her before she left wouldn't hurt. Would it?

If his presence around her was best not permitted when she starts her new life, he knew he had better spend the last few hours with her and make them well memerable. Sesshomaru slowed down some so she could catch up, and she finally made it to his side after enjoying her little game.

He wanted there last few moments together to be memerable for her as well, should she ever forget him in her new life. He didn't want to think about that at the moment though.

He had to finda way to spend the remainder of the day. He gave a small puzzled look, making sure Rin didn't notice. He wanted her to remember this day as well, although a few images of the things she likes to do went through his mind.

Absolutley absurd, he thought. There was no way he was gonna frolick in the flowers with her, or degrade himself by getting his cloths wet and catch fish. He was not some love sick puppie, he would not cuddle or join in on her singing or even have some long conversation about life.

The thought of him doing any of that made his stomach turn, it simply wasn't him. The girl meant something, but he simply wouldn't go that far. Though, other then that he wasn't sure what else the girl liked to do. If he couldn't do that then what way could he make the day one they both would remember, he didn't know. The thought did nothing more then give him a splitting headache, until a familiar voice called to him.

"Look at all the flowers my Lord," she said happily, as he looked into a large field that was covered all in flowers of various sizes, colors, and shapes. Rin ran across the grass, the flowers tickling her feet as she ran out and started picking the most prettiest ones that she could spot.

Sesshomaru stood still to observe the colorful path of red, yellow, pink, white, even some blue flowers. Going down this field won't throw us off course, he thought. He looked to Rin who had a rainbow bouquet in her arms as she started running to him. "Lord Sesshomaru look at all these," she said cheerfully, as she ran to his side.

He began to walk as she came to him and continued walking even as she caught up to him. He did look down at her though, and she presented him her colorful little treasures.

"Aren't they all beautiful, my Lord?" she said, as she looked up at him. He didn't answer her, but that was to be expected, and if Rin hadn't gotten used to his non talkative personality then she never would of followed him for this long.

"Here," she said as she handed him a small white flower. Her cheeks became rosy and her smile widened as he picked it up and examined it for a mere second. She knew he would toss it away which he did not long after she gave it to him, but the fact that he acknowleged it was enough for her.

This walk, Sesshomaru thought. It was enough to bring a smile to her face and he didn't even have to engage in anything humiliating or degratting. The stroll was enough to satisfie the both of them. He listened around, and heard nothing but her humming as she walked happily by his side. No Jaken, no Au-Un, just them.

She occasionally looked up at him, and at which he would look down at her with the beautiful eyes that made her blush slightly. She liked to think that no one else could see it, his true smile. The smile that was held not in his lips, but in his golden eyes. The same eyes he showed her the day she awoke at his castle in the sky, only to find him looking down at her with those same eyes. Along with his velvet hand on the side of her face. She giggled as the memory came back, she would never forget it.

It was mostly quiet aside from Rin's occasional humming, and slight giggles over some amusement he wasn't aware of. While some may find it akward, he actually found the silence to be rather peaceful. Something he rarely ever let himself feel.

Once they made it to the other side of the field he could smell river water, and started heading in that directon case she would have any use for it. They weren't that much farther from the village, and he knew the river would stall a bit of time. "There is a river East of here," he stated calmly, as he looked in that direction. "Good Im going to go take a drink, I'll be quick," she ran torward the sound of water, obviously tired from all the previous running.

Rin saw her reflection in the water, then dipped her hands into the cool liquid and brought some up to her lips. After she took a sip she looked back into the water again and gasped in shock. Her Lord was standing right beside her, she hadn't expected him to follow her. His reflection shown crystal clear in the smooth stream. "Sorry if I took long," she said with a smile, for she knew he wouldn't get mad at her for such a reason, it just felt polite to say it.

He walked over to a nearbye tree, and stood there quietly letting her fully quench her thirst. He noticed her bouquet of flowers had been tossed down stream, giving the river a colorful effect all thanks to the girl by the edge of the stream.

Once she was done, she headed over by his side, and noticed that he had sat down against the tree. His position was that of relaxation, one leg bend at the knee holding itself up, the other bent leg laying on the ground. She took her place by his side, and she picked up both her knees and layed her chin on them. They both simply watched as the river stream began to sparkle. The sun began setting over the horizon.

The river, along with the sky, began to turn a shade of pink and purple. Rin took note that it reminded her of her Lord's stripes that adorned his cheeks. She thought to herself how his whole face was like the sky during different times of the day.

She thought that of course, his moon represented night. Then his golden eyes represented the bright bright sun, along with the heat from the red color oy his eyelids. Finally his stripes were the color of a the sky during the sunset. She giggled to herself at her silly observation, and Sesshomaru once again found that he couldn't locate the source for her amusment. Though not that he complained, her laughter was something he enjoyed hearing though he would not admit it.

Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't be too long now, the sun was setting and nightfall was about to come. Just ahead of the river was the forest of his brother, and beyond that the village. He closed his eyes for a second, and took in the girl's scent. He decided to enjoy her company for just a little while longer.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" she asked suddenly. It was an innocent question, and he realized he should of come up with a good enough answer earlier in the case that she asked. He certainly was given enough time, but she didn't ask him before so he completely let the thought slip. He decided it was best not to answer her, and only held his toungue. She looked at him with a confused look. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she said, making sure he heard her.

"As for right now, no where Rin," he said gently. It wasn't as if he lied, he thought. It was true, for the moment they were not going anywhere. Although, it was a rather unsatisfying answer, and he could tell Rin felt the same way by her quiet replie of, "Oh".

He had to get her mind somewhere else, he thought. Then spoke first for the first time in a while. "Is there anywhere particular you wish to go?" he asked. His question brought her to look at him with a confused look. There was no need for Rin to even think about it, she knew where she wanted to be most. "Nope, I like being right here with you my Lord," she said, a smile forming on her face as she said it, and he saw it all.

There is was again, an ache in his body located right in the chest area. He knew what organ it was that was doing this to him and he didn't like it. To know that the girl wished to be with him, and yet here he was about to send her to be with someone else. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him after this day. If his betrayal to her was so great that she never wanted to even think about him ever again, do nothing more then forget they ever crossed paths.

He led her on to believe that she could always follow if she choose to, but that was no longer the case. Now he was going to send her away, a desicion he made to do. No matter if it was the priestess that brought it up first, he didn't have to agree with the old woman. For the sake of Rin though, he did. He wondered if one day she would ever forgive him, he also wondered if the girl would even stay in the village, or end up running away.

If she did how was he suppose to know. He can't be by her side all the time while she resigns there. He can't even talk to her without being pestered by the priestess on how, "It's best for blah blah blah". He felt his blood start to boil again, but knew he had to callm down for else Rin would think it was directed torward her.

"Wow, look at our shadows my Lord!" she stated in shock. He turned his head slightly to see both their shadows stretch out from their bodies, creating a strange effect from their normal appearance. Rin started to laugh as she began to move hers in a humerous way, as Sessomaru only watched. Sesshomaru looked torward the sky, and saw that the sun was just about out of sight. It was only a matter of time now.

"My Lord look..." Rin said more quietly, and softer then her usual tone. Sesshomaru tuned his head again. "Our shadows have become one Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a smile, as he himself just stared at the dark bloub stretching out from their location. As ridiculou as it looked, Sesshomaru couldn't help but not take his eyes off it.

"I think it looks beautiful," the girl spoke out gently, and she looked up at him again. Sesshomaru looked down at her, and there it was again, that smile. No one has or ever had smiled at him in such a way like she does.

All his life he grew up to see happiness as weakness and nothing brings out the that emotion more then a smile. He would admit his lips have formed that pathetic curve before, but it was always the result of something divious.

Why did he desire for this young girl here to never lose that so called weakness. If it was so weak, then why did he never want to forget it. Why did he spend a good half the day with her, just to do nothing but see it. Knowing that he was the one who caused it, and it was directed to him alone.

Sesshomau haulted his thoughts from going any further, this was't right. He was a demon, and he will not allow himself to think such weak minded things. He had to rid of them all, and once Rin and him parted way things would go back to the way they should be. For all he knew maybe the girl actually desired to be amongst her own kind again. Maybe once she gets a taste of it again, she would be glad she escaped the quiet life accompaning a ruthless monster such as himself.

"Well, it was beautiful while it lasted," came the voice that broke his thoughts. He looked to their combined shadows, but saw nothing more then dark ground. His head looked up at the sky and realized night had come, and it was time.

He looked at the ground, then looked to Rin. She looked at him again, and instead of a big smile she gave him a small sweet one . Her eyes shining brightly with unshead tears. Inside he could see so much adoration, so much trust. So many things he could feel this girl give him, and all he could do was give her the eyes she loved so much. The true smile she wanted to see.

Weak minded thoughts or not, he didn't care at the moment. Sesshomaru knew that like their shadows, Rin and him had somehow connected more that day. It wasn't the first time the two had time together. Rin would be the only one in Sesshomaru's presence after he rescued her from serious danger. Yet the last time he could remember them actually sharing a moment together was back when they first met.

That day wasn't a day that could easily be forgotten. He is reminded constantly of there meeting, whenever Rin would smile at him. The girl for sure made him feel peaceful at times, and perhaps even happy. If even such a feeling existed inside his dark soul. His thoughts faded, and he looked to the forest of Inuyasha. It did not matter anymore, he thought.

Night had already come, and their shadows were gone. It was over, as was any further connection the pair would have with each other.

Sesshomaru got up from the ground, and began walking down the river. Deciding not to let the girl see his face no longer, he didn't want to see her face if she was sad. Especially not when he could do nothing about it. He hated the feeling of being useless, almost as much as the feeling of defeat.

He hid his eyes under his bangs, and kept walking until he soon heard Rin's voice again. "Lord Sesshomaru look," she said in a happty tone. He tuned to see her source of happiness, and his eyes met to behold none other then their shadowns once again forming into a great big blob. It was even bigger then the one before, and he quickly looked up at the sky. He hadn't even realized the moon had been out that night, with all his thoughts focused on the forest he completely missed the white light in the dark sky.

He closed his eyes for a mere moment, and he found a small smirk wanting to form. Even now, he thought. They were still connected, even after the time has come for her to be seperated from him, they are still one.

A Lord to his ward, a companion to a companion, a demon to a human. No matter how it was put they will always be connected no matter how Rin's feelings toward his change after this day. He would make sure it stayed that way. That their connection be mend together by a chain created from the strongest adament, so as never to be broken. Then his mind had another thought.

Of course it would be hard to keep such a bondage with little communication. He looked again to the path, and kept walking along as Rin hurried to catch up. She ended up getting slightly ahead of him.

Even if she ended up not hating him, they will definintly drift apart bit by bit the lesser they see each other.

He wasn't sure how that lack of communication could ever be fixed. He would not jeopardize Kaede's agreement for him not to see her. An agreement he himself gave in to, and he knew deep down that the more the girl saw him the harder it would be for the both of them to get on with there lifes.

Although, if Rin could not see him that didn't necessarily mean he could not see her. He wasn't going against anything if he was ale to see her without his presence being known. And who knows, perhaps Rin would sneak away at times just to see him.

Though, he had to be realistic. She was still a child, an obedient one at that. He doudt Rin will be able to defille the old woman's orders and go see him. He had a feeling that she would be not do anything that led her to trouble, she was just to young to understand and make her own desicions.

"My Lord look, my shadow is as big as yours see." He really didn't want to take a look at another one of her childish observations, but gave in anyway. What he saw when he turned was the answer to his problem.

"She will grow...," he thought. He looked at the child a few steps in front of him. Then at the shadow figure that indeed matched the height of his. "And grow soon," he finally concluded, with his mind finally becoming at ease. He walked past the girl and into the forest, thinking that it may take a few years, but he wished to see how his theory ended.

"Wait for me," he heard back. He smiled to himself, he will wait, just to see if maybe... one day...

His mind trailed off.

"Come Rin".


	3. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

Rin followed her Lord down the long dirt road. The forest that they were now in was quiet and very very dark since the trees kept any moon light from shining through. It took her awhile to adjust, so she had to focus on the sounds of Sesshomaru's footsteps to lead her.

As she thought about her recent time with her Lord she definintly couldn't of asked for a better day. She walked through a field of flowers with him. She even got to relax by him while enjoying the river, and watching the sun go down. While the quiet may of annoyed anyone else, it only made Rin happier.

She could tell that with the soft eyes he gave her and the quiet atmosphere, he had been relaxed. Rin liked to think that she did make this demon before her happy. After everything he had done for her she wasn't sure how she would every repay him. Certainly little flowers and smiles wouldn't be enough.

He never asked for anything in return, and for that she was grateful for she had nothing to give besides her undying trust and devotion. Of course what else can one give to the being that gave her back her life.

She hadn't even realised that is what happend the day she was killed by wolves, edleast not until Jaken told her. Her only memories were of waking up, and thinking she must of been in heaven. She was almost certain she was being held in the arm of an angel, the angel she found in the forest. Her first and only thought after that was to of course follow the beautiful being. From then on that is what she did.

Even after she saw just how deadly he could be, even after she saw his temper reak havoc on poor Jaken. Even after she saw him in his truest form, and even after she saw all the proof of the demon he really was. She still only saw him as an angel. A beautiful creature that had rescued her time and time again, and took her away from the life of poverty and abuse that she recieved from the villagers that supposably felt sorry for her over the death of her family.

She heard Sesshomaru's footsteps come to a hault, and she stopped hers as well. Looking over his leg she saw that the forest had ended at a small clearing, and beyond the clearing was a village. Rin took to Sesshomaru's side and wondered what they were doing there, until suddenly she realized that it was the village where Inuyasha lived. She smiled, it was the village where Kohaku livedas well along with his sister and the monk.

"Why are we here my Lord?" she asked. This time she decided it was best not to ask again, for he gave her the same first response the last time she asked him a question on their destination. The answer of course, being that he gave no response at all. She hurried to his side as she saw him walk torward the village.

"I wonder how Kohaku is doing, do you think I could go see him Lord Sesshomaru". He answered her with a simple, "Not now," and it left Rin a bit dissapointed. It was not the fact that she couldn't go see her friend, it was the way Sesshomaru said the answer. He didn't look down at her or anything, she barely heard him at all thanks to the quiet night. He almost seemed upset.

It was just like earlier that day when she felt like he was trying to avoid her, instead of simply ignoring her. To Rin the avoiding part was far more devastating.

Sesshomaru picked up the scent of the old priestess, annoyed with the fact that Rin would leave sooner then he thought. He stopped as he looked toward a lonely tree. Beyond that tree was the path that led to the village, to Rin's future. "Couldn't wait huh," was all he said, as Kaede stepped from behind the tree with her bow staff in one hand, and her other beind her back.

Sesshomaru gave her a sharp glare, did this woman intend to attack him if he didn't hand Rin over willingly. He was surprised of her stupidity, not even a purified arrow could pierce him. What made her think her simple weak ones combined with her own weak strength could ever hope to harm him.

"Yae need not worry yourself, it was only out of habit," she said, fully aware that he was thinking about her bow and arrows. She knew she had stood no chance of ever harming him much less actually hitting her mark.

"Huh, as if I could worry," he answered back, he then noticed Rin had come out of hiding from behind his leg to look torward the old woman.

"Lady Kaede?" Rin said, as she revealed herself fully from behind her Lord. Kaede let out a small sigh of relief, and she knew Sesshomaru heard it. She had not seen the girl at first and assumed Sesshomaru had broken the deal.

The girl was here though, and Kaede smiled to her. Completely satisfied that the situation was going smoothly, all Rin needed to do now was say her goodbyes and follow Kaede into the village.

"It is nice to see you once again child," she said, as she extended the hand that was behind her back outward torward Rin, "Now come along".

Kaede expected to hear feet come torward her, but all she heard was a small gasp from the child as Rin looked at her with a confused look. "Wh.. why?" was all Rin could musster out. Her now having a good idea why she was there now, and the thought was already making her studder and her legs wobble.

Kaede quickly looked to Sesshomaru who had his bangs covering his eyes. "Yae have not told her yet". The fact that he didn't upsetted Kaede, knowing that it will only be hard to watch as the scene unfolded before her. She watched as Rin looked to Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with worry.

"Told me what, what does she mean Lord Sesshomaru?". Rin brought her small fists up to her chest, determined to get an answer this time. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she said agian, this time more loudly. She needed to know if what she thought was happening was really happening.

"Go with her Rin," was all he said, as he hide his eyes more in shelter of his long bangs. He could no longer look at her, and he had wanted to tell her before when they were walking torward the village. He had so many chances, but the way things were going he did not want to see her smile turn into a frown. Especially when things seemed so peaceful. It didn't matter now though, Rin knew what was going on.

Rin looked at him in disbelief, her eyes widened and another gasp escaped her mouth. Her biggest fear was coming to life, he was sending her away. "Why, why Lord Sesshomaru?" she said, not realizing just how high her voice was becoming. Why was he doing this to her? What did she do that was so wrong that it caused her to be sent away, be sent away to live in a village, to be sent away from him.

"All will be explained soon dear child," Kaede said as she took a few steps torward the pair "now just follow his orders and come along," she extended her hand out again. She knew that it was better for her to tell the girl.

Though, this time instead of recieving a look of confusion, Rin gave Kaede a look of fear. To Rin it was as though the woman wasn't even a woman at all, but death itself coming to take her from the world again. For that is exactly what Rin saw Sesshomaru as, her whole world.

"No," Rin shouted back, which even surprised Sesshomaru. He wasn't sure exactly how hard she was going to take it, though he never expected for her to disobey his order for her to go with Kaede. "No, no, no, I won't!" she shouted then turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru," she cried out as she went straight to his hakama and buried her face into the material. She knew that holding onto his wardrobe was the farthest limit she could reach to having any contact with him.

He looked down feeling her pull lightly on the bottom part of his clothing. He could tell by how white her fists were becoming that she was holding on tight. It was as though to her he would dissapear on her if she were to let go. He could hear her heavy breathing, and had to end it already before it got any harder for the both of them.

"Release me Rin, go with her," he said, this time more stern like. Yet even though he did not persuade her actions from going any further, he did not push her away neither.

Rin couldn't believe what was happening. After everything she and her Lord have been through she never expected for a point to come where they would part ways. She refused to believe it, when she closed her eyes against his hakama she hoped to wake up to Jaken snoring beside her along with her graceful master leaning against a tree. That was normally how the three spent their time of resting. She always liked to think that he was watching over her, that the reason he did not close hie eyes and rest was becasue he was looking out for her safety.

"Lord Sesshomaru did I..."

" You have done nothing wrong," he said, interupted her sentence. Him knowing fully well that she was bound to ask that question sooner or later. " Then why my Lord? Please tell me," she asked, her eyes holding so much hurt he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be smelling the salt of her tears.

"The priestess will explain," he looked to Kaede who held a look of surprise. It seemed even he intended for her to explain things, not that she didn't mind. Yet somehow she felt like her having to console the poor girl was punishment for starting it all. She didn't mind it to much though, if only Rin would start walking torwards her already.

"I want to stay with you my Lord," she said, as she buring her face in his hakama again. Her voice already showing she was on the verge of tears and Sesshomaru had a hard time dealing with it. If Jaken were here he would be pestering the girl to let him go, and just accept what her master has decided. Jaken was not here though, and Sesshomaru knew he had to settle this himself already, no matter how difficult it would be for him to have to raise his voice at her.

"Please my lord," he heard her plea, but he would not give in. No matter how much he wanted to just grab her and fly away from the village, he knew that it was for the best. He came to terms with that the night he and the priestess spoke, it was what was best for Rin. Though Sesshomaru didn't want to admit to having any weaknesses, the girl definintly fell into that category. He would not put her in danger no longer, she would be safer in the village, maybe even happier.

"That's enough Rin, your are to resign in this village from here on, now for the last time let go," his commanding voice ringing through her ears. She knew then that it was hopeless to try and persuade him otherwise. She chocked back a sob and let go of his clothing, this time it was she that could not bear to look at him.

He throat was achy and dry, and her eyes were burning along with her whole body. She was so angry, but not near as she was devastated. She lost her whole family to murderous bandits, after that she thought she would never be able to talk much less be happy again.

That was all behind her now, and she had learned to cope with the nightmares and lose of her parents. There beside her stood the being that brought the smile back to her face, the laughter back to her voice, the happiness back to her soul. Yet here he was basicallly telling her goodbye.

This creature that had saved her life in more ways then one, was the most important person in her life. He, and Jaken, and Au-Un had become her new loved ones. Even after she felt like that was something she lost forever. She always thought that was how it was gonna be. When she made wishes on shooting stars, the wishes did not consist of wealth, a home, not even being with her family in the afterlife.

No, her wishes consisted of staying by her Lord Sesshomaru's side forever, and she even wished to be by his side even after death. Even after death she wished for him and her to be together forever. Her heart skipped a beat at her thoughts.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she started out. She stared at him though could not find the right words she had wanted to say, so she only said the ones she knew he wanted to hear. "Farewell my lord," it all came out barely above a whisper. He did not look down at her for he knew the emotions that would be involved, he could only nod his head in a quick motion indicating that he heard her.

Neither of them could look at one another, it was as though the image of the other's face alone was enough to break them inside. Suddenly they both looked up at the sound of Kaede's footsteps come closer to them, and she looked at Rin again motioning for her to follow along.

Rin did not back away this time, nor did she knod in agreement. She simple walked over to the priestess until she was only a few inches away, her head still looking down. Kaede put her hand on the upper part of Rin's back, as she gently guided her to the village. Once they started walking Sesshomaru took it as his time to leave. He stared back at Rin, and only hoped she didn't hate him for this. He closed his eyes, and turned around as he began walking away.

"Will I ever see him again?" Rin asked when she thought if turning around and seeing him one last time was truely going to be her last time. The question caused Kaede to hold a sad expression on her face, sympathy for the already broken girl. She already suffered enough, she didn't need to know how this may be her and Sesshomaru's last meeting. "Nea child I cannot say for sure, but it is best that yae and he do not meet for a while".

Rin paused in her steps when she heard her answer, and it was the very same answer she feared. She was not going to see her Lord for a very long time, maybe even never again. She already felt it, a tear had just slipped as the thought hit her again of never going to see her beautiful Lord Sesshomaru again. She could't help but turn around this time.

She saw him walking away and she wanted to spill out her feelings to him right then and there so bad. To tell him just how happy he made her, tell him just how much he meant to her, how much she wanted to be with him forever. How much she needed him, cared for him.

How much she loved him.

It was then that it seemed all her momories with him flashes before her eyes.

The meeting, the quest for Naraku, the abductions, the rescuing, the many times she had to wait patiently for her Lord to return to her. Which he alway always did, but now everything they once had was over and she couldn't take it.

Something in her broke that moment, for before she knew it she was running in his direction not even hearing Kaede's protest. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried, though Sesshomaru tried not to hear her as she ran to him. Why did she have to make things harder, he thought. He was about to take flight when he felt something grab his right hand and pull slightly.

He didn't have to turn around to know what she was doing, he could feel the proof of her actions on his hand. Rin was crying.

Rin held onto her Lord's hand, and at that point she realized what she really was doing but she didn't care. From the moment he told her to go with Kaede, she had wanted to cry. So, she decided to take comfort in the only contact she had with him at that moment. She felt him turn to his side but she didn't look at him, she could't. All she could do was bury her cheek and teary eyes against the palm of his right hand.

The same hand that swatted the food she had offered him when they first meet. Held her up when he brought her back from death, or protected her whenever she was in danger. The same hand that comforted her the day she woke up from death once again, only to find her master looking down to her.

Now here they were with his hand in the exact same location on her face, and Rin put both her smaller hands on top of his. She did nothing but hold his palm to her cheek and cried her pain away. She might as well be dying again, she thought.

One would think his hand would be callous from wielding a sword so much, but on the contrary they were very warm, soft, and smooth. she rubbed her cheek against that smooth hand lovingly, wishing she could never let it go, never let him go.

She chocked back a few sobs as she thought of not seeing Jaken nor Au-Un anymore, suddenly realizing it all made scense why they were behaving differently. She also realized the reason for the day's events, he knew that she would not be leaving back with him.

"He wanted time with...he did that for me, he wanted to be alone...just him and me...," she though. Suddenly she felt like some great confession had just been released fully from her heart and, she knew what it meant. She wasn't sure entirely how love worked, but all she knew was that she held love for this demon before her, she loved him.

She cried more when he confession was released, but released only in her mind for she feared telling him would only make his leave all the more sooner. She loved him though, loved him with all her heart, more then anything else in the world.

Impulse suddenly took over, and before she knew it her lips made contact with the center of his palm. Sesshomaru looked at her for the first time since she grasped his hand. It was a slow yet soft butterfly kiss she gave his palm, but Sesshomaru still looked at her in shock.

The only contact he ever got his whole life was that of harm. Many feared him too much to ever get to close to him, others simply hated him so they attacked. Those that held neither of those emotions were just as cold as he was. Such cold people being his own mother and father, both who only held him once since birth. Even then he didn't know for sure, he didn't remember.

Yet here was this child, this human child giving him the most affectionant contact he had ever felt. She brought her lips to the hand that shed so much blood in the past it might as well be tainted red.

He hid his eyes, not wanting her to see him in such a surprised state, so he simply looked down. When Rin saw that she automatically apoligized for her stupidity. She overstepped her boundaries and she immediatly let go of his hand.

She stepped back, and was about to just cry in the small comfort of her own hands before she felt something on her cheek. She looked up, and what she felt sent color to her cheeks, and relief to spirit.

Sesshomaru had put his hand back on her cheek, and was looking down at her with those soft eyes again, the eyes meant only for her.

All she could do was look up at him. Completely awe struck that he had been the one to put his hand back on her cheek, and before she knew it some silent tears were falling again.

He did not know what drove him to put his hand back on her cheek. Then again, he did not know why he did it back when she awoke at his family castle. He did not know why he always wanted to protect her, or make sure her health was in good condition. He did not know why the sound of her scream led him to the direction she was in, or why he allowed her to follow him all this time. He didn't even know why he saved her in the first place. Was it really a test, or maybe, he thought. Was it that happy smile. The smile he wanted to see right now, but only got a face full of tears and saddness.

At that moment he just didn't care anymore. He didn't care if what he was doing was considered to affectionate, or that the old woman was probably watching him. He didn't care if she thought that maybe he wasn't so bad. He didn't care if he had to break his pride just a bit, just to make the girl stop crying. He simply didn't care anymore, maybe that is what drove him to touch her cheek the first time. Despit Jaken, Kohaku, and even his own mother's presence being there. All he knew now is that he was tired of Rin crying, and he had to make it stop somehow.

He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away each tear, careful of his claws. His actions only left Rin surprised. To her this was his way of showing his affections. Not by mere words, but actions, and Rin knew that which only made more tears come out.

"Don't cry," he said softly in the way she knew all to well. She held his hand to her face while rubbing her cheek against his palm. Instead of crying this time, she just smiled into his hand and knodded. He felt her lips on his palm again, but it was no kiss. Edleast it was not like before, he was sure her mouth was simply on his palm.

Then again he really did not know the difference. He had never seen the act of kissing happen besides around humans. So, he concluded it must be a weak human trait, and he would have nothing to do with it. Though, throughout his life a few female demons had given him the chance to try it, but he had to learn to trust no one. For all he knew it could all be a trap.

Still, whatever Rin was doing only brought color to his face, and he had to look down again. His bangs, yet agian shielding his eyes . If it had been a happier moment Rin would of giggled at her Lord's shyness, but a certain voice only brought her back to the reality that it wasn't.

Kaede watched the whole scene in front of her, and had no idea the girl was gonna break down the way she did. Kaede was sure even her own eyes became a bit watery at the image of Rin crying into Sesshomaru's hand. It was when she kissed his hand that the old woman knew just how much that angelic demon meant to the innocent girl.

Though what surprises her the most was that Sesshomaru was going fully along with it. He even went so far as to brush away the child's tears and even calming her down some. Seeing the pair share their last moment together made Kaede almost rethink the whole situation, but she knew she had to keep the plan going for Rin's sake. She decided then that it was time to end it, and call out to to the girl.

When Rin heard, she turned her head and saw Kaede giving her the look and cue that it was time to leave. Rin felt tears about to form again, though she forced them back. Knowing full well she had shed enough of them for tonight, all the proof in Sesshomaru's soaked hand.

After looking to Kaede, she turned her head back to Sesshomaru's hand which she still held in her smaller ones. She brought his knuckles to her face and nuzzled them, knowing that the kissing his hand actions were over as well. Just this one last contact with him, she thought. After his knuckles, she put his palm to her face again completely in control of his hand. While holding his palm to her cheek she looked up at him, and he in turn looked down at her.

The moon hung just above his head, which made his whole appearence glow and seem so supernatural, Rin took in every one of his facial features. She wanted to remember every last detail of his face. From his magenta stripes on his cheeks, the sunset golden eyes, the blue tint silver hair that looked as though it were spung from silk. Finally of course his blue cresent moon revealed mysteriously on his forehead. Rin wanted to remember it all, remember all of him.

"Will I ever see you again my Lord?" hoping to get a different answer then Kaede's.

"Not anytime soon, though I leave that answer up to you," he said back, his full thoughts on the situation brought out. Rin wasn't sure what he mean't. What kind of an answer was that? She was exptecting a yes or no, but hoping for a yes. She wasn't sure what she got, or if she even got an answer at all.

"My lord I don't...".

" Rin," he said suddenly, as his hand that was on her face clutched lightly to her scalp. He would never be so weak as to shed tears, but he would be lying if he were to say this was easy. What he was about to say was the most difficult thing he had ever told anyone.

"Rin," he said again, almost whispering her name to himself. She looked to him waiting for him to speak.

"Farwell ," he whispered, and he started glowing and transforming into a ball of light.

Rin started panicing as she clutched tightly to the hand at her cheek, only for it to dissapear into the light as well. Her Lord sored away at that moment. Heading in the direction they came in, and all Rin could do was watch as she demon she loved so, left before her eyes. She would not cry, she thought, edleast no more that night. She stood with her head held up high, and she walked over to Kaede who led the way to the village and her hut.

Kaede was fully aware that Rin had the desicion to make in the future. Although thought it best not tell the girl, or she would certainly keep a one tracked mind to simply go back with Sesshomaru. Kaede knew it was up to her to give this girl the option, and let her see she has many ways to be happy besides being with the dog demon. And when the time comes, and Rin found life with him to be better then amongst her own kind, then who was Kaede to stop her.

Rin took one last look to the sky and saw the moon still hung high within the stars, it's shape somehow resembling her Lord's mark. Suddenly she spotted her shadow again, right beside her. This was definintly a day she would never forget.

"Come along Rin," Kaede said to the girl who was following quietly after her new companion.

Somewhere off in the distance, hidden beneath the dark shadows of the forest. An ominous figure looked down to the village, and was satisfied that the girl was following the priestess willingly to the hut.

"It was over," he thought, and Sesshomaru stepped out from the forest and began walking in the direction back to Jaken. He may not of left the whole ordeal with Rin at his side, though he was very sure she didn't hate him after what happened. So, it was enough.

"She'll be safe here," he heard from the trees above, he already knew who it was he just would of rathered not deal with him at the moment.

Sesshomaru sensed Inuyasha sitting in a tree branch above him, and he simply ignored the monkey's comment by giving him a slight "Hmm," then continued walking. Inuyasha leaped down and landed on the ground behind him.

"Huh, don't go giving me attitude, and besides even you must know that there is a good chance you and her will cross paths again," Inuyasha said, feeling somewhat sympathetc for him. He knew what his jackass of a brother was going through.

"You mean such as your priestess and youself," Sesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha gave him a sharp glare back and thought that he didn't have to go there.

"Bastard," he said blankly. "Fine then, if Kagome ever returns don't come crying to me when Rin doesn't.

What exactly was this half breed trying to say, Sesshomaru thought. "Are you impliying that if your wench were to ever return to you, then someday Rin...," he stopped himself, cursing that he actually studdered in front of his childish brother.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised as well, but he ignored it. "I don't know what the future hold's for me and Kagome, just as you don't know with you and Rin," he said soflty.

Sesshomaru was starting to wonder where Inuyasha all of a sudden got the wise tone of voice from. He had sure calmed his anger and stupidity down since the defeat of Naraku, Sesshomaru thought.

"All I know is that Kagome is safe and loved where she is, and right now it's best that she is over there," he said as his eyes looked torward the night sky.

Sesshomaru looked to it as well, thinking that what Inuyasha just said sounded like an all to familiar thought even he had in his head. It was one of the rare moments the two bickering brothers shared since Naraku's death.

They knew they could be civial at times, and atleast they were no longer trying to kill each other. Although, killing didn't necessarily mean fighting.

Sesshomaru thought about the statement he made over his brother's priestess the day Inuyasha had come to him over Kaede's request. "If the girl had any real feelings for his brother she would return," his thoughts led to Rin.

Who knows, he thought. Maybe if that priestess really did return to Inuyasha, there would be a good chance Rin would want to one day. He let his thoughts wander again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he did not want to get ahead of himself then end up looking like a fool in the end if things didn't turn out the way he thought.

He opened his eyes only to behold his shadown once again. It was as though it just came back to haunt him of of his previous meeting with the black figure ealier that day when... when Rin's own black figure was by his. He remembered what he thought at that time. The idea that kept his mind at ease then and made him calm even now.

He turned to leave as Inuyasha watched him go.

"Leaving the young girl really did get to him," he thought. He watched as his elder brother left, then he himself started walking off to the direction of a certain well with a certain girl on his mind.

Sesshomaru kept walking along the path leading back to Jaken, and knew that there would be no sleeping girl to wake up and smile at him. However long it would be before visions of Rin would stop showing up in his mind, he did not know.

One thing he did know was that if Rin did decide to go back with him one day, if she did make the future desicion to be by his side once again. Then he knew for a fact that he would not be able to bring himself to show off such weak emotions again as he did that night.

He would not be able to tell her farewell a second time. If she was to be by his side again in the future then he would see to it that it no one would ever persuade him to let her go again. If her leaving left him feeling so weak, then he never wanted it feel it again. It was all up to her now on what happens between them.

He knew he could never say it to her again, he barely said it a first time and it only left him with an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

Sesshomaru knew that what he said that day to Rin, would from then on be his first and final farewell.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. It was my first fanfic and I would appreciate any comments given. Thanks!**


End file.
